Meeting Sister Again
by Elememtal1000
Summary: Nivenna is stuck reliving a day over and over again, which would not have been so bad if it was not for the fact that she was reliving the day she meet her twin sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: So, this was an idea I had that kept being put off until finally I decided to type the first chapter. The whole idea of a character getting to relieve a certain day in his life, which could have been his worst day, his best day or anything in between, just sounds so fun to write; I had to try it out.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _Damn that M'arrillian!_ was Nivenna's first thought as she regained consciousness. Quickly, she bolted up, ready for whatever attack the slimy creature would throw at her.

Then, she froze in place, too shocked to move.

"This can't be possible." she said, barely over a whisper. She was standing in her bedroom, which couldn't have been her _real_ bedroom. How could she be in her bedroom in the Underworld when the M'arrillans had taking over Underworld turf? She could have been out longer than what she thought and woke up after the war had been won, but then she wouldn't have been in her bedroom of all places. The Underworld hospital would have been where she should have woken up if that were the case.

Looking at her body for any of her injuries, she was surprised to find no injuries that only a few seconds ago were there. Another odd thing was that she was wearing her night cloths.

 _This is too weird. It must be the M'arrillian using his mind tricks on me._ It made sense and that was her only good explanation of what was happing to her. She never heard that a M'arrillian could cast this type of illusion, but than again before they broke out of the Deep Mines, she would not have believed that a whole race of creatures could have their mind control abilities.

 _How can I brake loss from this spell?_ She asked herself. An idea popped into her head; it would be a painful idea (and possibly a stupid one), but if it worked then the pay off would be worth the possible stitches and scar.

Walking over to her nightstand, she pulled out her knife from the drawer.

"Here goes nothing." She said, then swiftly stabbed herself in her arm. She surpassed the scream that threatened to come out, as blood began to leak from the small wound. It wasn't deep and she debated that it would leave a scar or that it needed to have stiches, but it still hurt. A lot. "It didn't work." she said to herself, not sure what to do now to free herself from the M'arrillian's mind trick.

"Nivenna! You better be awake and ready." Takinom shouted from behind her door, making Nivenna jump, which made the injury a little deeper, since the knife was still in her arm. Not wanting to have the knife injure her anymore, she took it out and used her hand to put pressure on her wound.

 _Great, not only am I under some kind an illusion, but now I have to deal with a fake Takinom._ She couldn't help, but to think what this fake Takinom would be like. Would she act just like the real thing or would she show something that would prove her to be fake. _Wait, what did she say? I better be awake and ready. Ready for what?_

"Nivenna! What is taking you so long?!" Takinom yelled. Nivenna knew that if she didn't answer then "Takinom" would force her way inside, since that would be what the real Takinom would do.

Before, Nivenna could speak, Takinom broke her way inside her bedroom. The Underworld queen looked angry and was about to give Nivenna an ear full, but stopped when she saw Nivanna's still bleeding wound.

"What happened?" She demanded as she walked over to Nivenna and took a closer look at the young muge's bleeding arm. Nivenna wasn't sure what to say. This Takinom looked and acted like the real thing, but that didn't mean she would back stab her when her guard was down. "Nivenna, what happened?" Takinom repeated herself.

"I fall down with my knife in my hand and it stabbed me." She lied. It was possibly the worst lie she ever told and from the looks of Takinom's face, she knew it was a lie.

For a moment, Takinom's face hardened and Nivenna could see the flams of anger in her eyes, but then Takinom calmed down and didn't call Nivenna out on her lie. At least not for now.

"Let's go down to the kitchen and clean that injury." Takinom said, then lead her pupil through the many twist and turns that gave the Twisted Palace its name.

As they walked, Nivenna kept thinking about the predicament she fond herself in. This fake Takinom was acting just like the real Takinom would and there was nothing obviously different about her. Nivenna would have to watch her very closely for any signs of her being a fake.

The idea that the M'arrillians were using her to fight their battles and that this was just an illusion to distract her, had crossed her mind. But then would she not be aware that this was all wrong? That there was no possible way for her to be in the Underworld with Takinom when there was a war going on and that Takinom was, last she checked, missing in action.

Nivenna would have thoughts that she wouldn't be aware that all of this was wrong, but then again few creature have escaped the M'arrillian's mind control and from what Nivenna understands is that no of them remembers anything from when they were slaves.

"Sit down." Takinom ordered. "I'll get the disinfectant and gauze."

Nivenna did as what she was told to do and sat down on a chair next to the counter. Takinom looked at her adopted daughter (a bit too long, Nivenna noticed) before leaving the room to get the items.

Nivenna had to give the M'arrillian credit for the detail put into this mind trap. Everything was just as she remembered it to be and that was saying something, since the Twisted Palace was literally a maze.

Takinom returned with the gauze and disinfectant medicine in hand. She quickly went to work, starting with cleaning the injury with the disinfectant and began to wrap the gauze around Nivenna's arm.

"Mind telling me what really happened, _young lady_." Takinom said and Nivenna had to stop herself from shivering. The tone of her voice and the fact that she called her young lady is never a good thing. At least it is never a good thing with the real Takinom, but it looks like this Takinom will act the same as the real thing.

"Not really." Nivenna shrugged, knowing she was in big trouble.

Takinom's face became red from anger, but to her credit she didn't yell at her adopted daughter.

"All right then, but this doesn't mean you can skip training today and since you decide to being a liar today," Takinom paused, a evil looking smile on her face. Nivenna was now scared, but she tried her best not to show it. Takinom knew just what Nivenna's emotions were. ", I've decided to beat out that lie of yours today."

Nivenna shattered under Takinom's piercing eyes, but she didn't say anything. It would be useless to get out of the harsh training Takinom now has planned for her. Nivenna knew from first hand experience just how hard Takinom's train is, but when it turns into a punishment, it gets on the borderline between training and torture.

"Now go get dressed in no longer than five minutes." Fake Takinom ordered, finishing wrapping the injury up.

Nivenna did what she was told and went back to her room.

 _I hope I make it through the day alive._ Nivenna thought.

* * *

 **Updates will be slow, because I have other stories that need to be updated and this is not on my list of priority stories to work on. I'm already working on the second chapter, so it might be posted within a month or so, if I don't go through another writer's block.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nivenna didn't like this one bit; she could feel that something wasn't right and it wasn't because she thought that she was stuck in some kind of M'arrillian illusion.

It was the little things that bothered her like how she noticed that some books that were in her bookshelf were not there and that some old books that she got rid of were there or the fact that Takinom's old vase was not missing from its place ( Nivenna broke it one day and hid it along with any proof of her crime).

She thought this trap would have made the Twisted Palace the same as when she last was there, but there were those little things and more that were wrong. But the odd part is that those wrong things had at one time in her life, been right.

Nivenna hurried to get dressed and ran back down stairs. Takinom was waiting at the front door when Nivenna came down and they left without saying another word to each other.

"Where are we going again?" Nivenna asked. She could tell that Takinom was still angry about being lied to, but she knew Takinom (or at least the real Takinom) would wait until they got there to begin her punishment for lying.

"Near Fear Valley at where we have been training at in the past few weeks." answered Takinom. That narrowed it down some, but not enough for Nivenna to know exactly where this training location would be at.

 _In the past few weeks, I was in the Overworld fighting the M'arrillians._ Nivenna thought.

They got there within an hour, though they could have gotten there in only a few minutes if they had ran (Nivenna would have done the running, while Takinom would have flied). Nivenna knew this place all too well. She and Takinom use to train here all the time, but they stopped going here, because Nivenna decided that she hated the place.

This just proved to Nivenna that this Takinom couldn't be the real Takinom, because the real Takinom knows better than to bring her here of all places.

Takinom turned towards Nivenna while wearing an amused smile like she was going to have way too much fun. Nivenna hates that look for good and painful reasons.

"Now, I've been thinking on what would be the best training for you and also the best punishment to teach you not to lie to me." Takinom began to say. "And then I had the best idea as what your training should be today." Takinom's smile grow wider and Nivenna was getting more scared by every word coming out of Takinom.

"And what training would that be?" Nivenna asked, afraid to know.

Takinom waited a second, enjoying every moment of the tension she was creating. " Tramo exercises." Takinom was awarded with Nivenna's filching, her whole body language screaming of how she, at that moment, just wanted to be anywhere but there.

Tramo exercises were like what the humans called extreme yoga. Nivenna hated it, just plane hated the exercise. Even with all her years of going there the stretching exercises, she still had some difficulties performing them. If Nivenna hadn't started when she an infant, she thinks she wouldn't be able to do any of the tramo poses.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get to it, you should know the routine by heart." Takinom commanded.

With no say in the matter, Nivenna begin with the more simple steps first while Takinom watched her like a hawk. If Nivenna misses one step or does a pose wrong by just an inch, Takinom would scold her for such a mistake. Though, Nivenna has done this routine so many times that she didn't have to think of what she was doing. She just focused on her breathing and tried not to injury herself while binding in such unnatural poses.

While she was doing that, she also kept an eye on the fake Takinom. So far, (beside the tortuous punishment) this Takinom hasn't done anything to harm her, but Nivenna wasn't going to let herself fall into a false believe of how she might not be in danger.

Half and hour passes by and not much has happened. Nivenna was still doing the tortuous tramo exercises and now her whole body felt like a wet noddle. Her body was so limber, Nivenna thought she could fit into a small metal box like the ones she's seen those Underworld street performers shove themselves into. There was now a shine on her skin thanks to the coating of sweat on her body.

"That's enough," Takinom said, giving Nivenna the okay to quit. Though Nivenna may not have to do the tramo exercises, she knew she was far from done. When she trains with Takinom, they train for hours and she hasn't even made it through one, yet. "Don't just set there! Go run a hundred laps starting here and make your way around the gorge that's close by." she ordered.

Nivenna, really, _really_ wanted to sigh or voice her irritation in some way, but she doesn't. She just gets up and runs, because she knows right now, Takinom is still mad at her for hiding something. Complain will only make her punishment worse.

 _Sweet Coathic, why does the gorge have to be over twenty miles wide?_

At the moment, Nivenna kind of wishes that the M'arillian would die a horrible death for making her go through this.

* * *

 **Notes: This chapter didn't have that much in it, but I just wanted to update the story, so I cut off the last bit and I'll just show it in the next chapter. The next chapter will also have Aivenna showing up! So, I'm happy about that, but I'm still not sure how that will go down.**

 **Please review and until next time, Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

Nivenna was running her last lap while the fake Takinom was flying above her head. At first Nivenna kept most of her attention on Takiom so she wouldn't fall prey to a sneak attack, but now Nivenna's whole body was so sore she knew it didn't matter if she saw the strike coming or not. She would not have the energy to fight back.

Just when Nivenna thought she would drop from exhaustion, fake Takinom came flying down a few meters ahead of her.

"Stop. You've finished all the laps." Takinom informed her.

Nivenna stopped. Her heavy panting made her lungs feel like volcanoes that keep pushing out lave and then just as quickly sucking it back inside. She wanted to sit down, but forced her body to keep standing.

Takinom didn't say anything as she let Nivenna catch her breath. It will take about thirty minutes for Nivenna to regain some strength back. But Takinom decided to give her only five minutes instead. After all in battle the enemy will never give you any breaks.

"Prepare yourself. It's time to practice dodging my attacks." And before Nivenna could protest, Takinom jumped up into the air and began throwing fire attacks.

Somehow Nivenna managed to avoid the first two fire balls but the third one grazed her leg. Her cloths were fire resistant which helped block some damage from the flame, but the heat still hurts. She knows that area of skin will be feel raw for days.

Another fire attack is lunched at her. Nivenne fires a few pulse beams to destroy the attack and hopefully hit Takinom. But Takinom saw the move coming before Nivenna even lifted her hand.

Flying out of range of the attack didn't take much effort for Takinom. The pulse beams were weaker than what Nivenna could normally do. All that running used up most of her energy.

"That attack was child's play my dear. Was that short run too much for you?" Takinom teased, trying to get Nivenna riled up. If Nivenna thought this was the real Takinom then it would have and she might have said a sassy come back. Instead the comment went unanswered.

 _"Is she doing this for fun before she finishes me off?"_ Nivenna thought. _"I don't understand what the M'arrillian is planing and I can't see the logic for this fake Takinom or her training exercises."_

The attacks were not being amid to seriously hurt her, but they still hurt every time Takinom landed a hit. From the few she felt, Nivenna was sure fake Takinom wasn't fighting at her full power. Like with all her actions throughout the day this Takinom was acting exactly like the real Takinom.

 _"If this is all in my mind then maybe out in the real world I'm fighting my allies on the battlefield."_ she reasoned _._ _"I should just stop and see how this Takinom reacts."_

But she didn't get a chance to quit.

"Rrrraaahh!" A war cry was yelled and then Nivenna sees a torrent of wind blast Takinom away.

A _Déjà Vu_ feeling hit Nivenna stronger than any pain from Takinom's attacks could ever inflict.

 _"No this can't be!"_ Nivenna screams in her head. She knows she should look at the attacker, but she already knows who's voice made the yelling.

So instead she stands there dumbfounded with a thousand thoughts running through her head.

"Are you okay?" A pink hand was placed on her shoulder and the owner of it gently turned her around.

 _"No, I'm not okay. You shouldn't be here."_ Nivenna thought.

"It's going to be alright." Aivenna said, mistaking the pained look of her sister's face being caused by physical injuries. "I promise Takinom will never hurt you again, but we have to move before she comes back. Can you run?" Aivenna asks.

Nivenna didn't answer. Aivenna isn't acting like herself. This isn't the same Aivenna that hours ago Nivenna was arguing with before the fight with the M'arrillian.

"Come on. I'll carry you if you're too weak." Aivenna says and grabs Nivenna's arm.

But then Takinom flies back with a powerful cyclone slam hitting the side of the cavern walls causing rocks to fall down and a mini earthquake.

"Stop!" Nivenna yells at Takinom and shields Aivenna from her fury. It works to stop Takinom from attacking at least for the moment.

 _"But she's going to go after someone else."_ Nivenna remembers how this is going to play out.

"Takinom! Please come down." she pleads. _"If she comes down quick enough then maybe she will not see Drabe and we can talk this out."_

But it was too late for that plan. Takinom sees the grey furred creature a few meters away. Of course Takinom attacks. And Drabe sends counter attacks. Aivenna wants to help Drabe by hurting Takinom and Nivenna can't let that happen. Somehow all those thoughts of this Takinom being fake is forgotten.

And Nivenna relives her worse day.


End file.
